Blood Promise
by ChixcYellow
Summary: Two promises, Only she can fullfil.. The Broken Promise or The Blood Promise.. Which one will she choose? YuuNoa VS. MikaNoa Fanfiction
1. Prologue

_Dead bodies are everywhere: Humans and common Vampires._

 _Stains of blood are everywhere._

 _Buildings are abandoned. Vehicles and stores are destroyed._

 _The smell of blood coming from those who prey us: The Vampires_

 _ **"All Demon Squad!! I Command you!! Retreat!"**_ _I heard Guren's voice commanding us to retreat._

 _To leave the vampires behind._

 _To leave Mika, one of my beloved family, behind._

 _ **"Retreat before the Vampires could re-group with their Nobles!!"**_ _This time, I heard Shinya-san shouted._

 _I stared at the person, not far from me._ _He became tall and mature._

 _But he's still the Mika I know._

 _He's standing beside a Vampire but he's still the Mika I know._

 _ **"Yuu-san, let's go."**_ _a hand tap my shoulders._

 _ **"Shinoa...Mika..He's alive. My family is with the Vampires."**_ I said and hold Shinoa's hands and look up to her brown eyes.

The brown eyes that always been there for me.

The hands that always comforted me.

The girl that never fails to give up on me.

She smiled bitterly at me and squeezed my hands in return. _**"I know, Yuu-san..But we have to go back, now..."**_ _she replied._

 _I stared at her brown eyes and fulped hard before ai turned back again to face Mika, one last time._

 _I'll save you, Mika._ _I promise._

 _I squeezed Shinoa's hand. **"Let's go."**_

 _Kimizuki, Mitsuba and Yoichi nodded at us._

 _As we were about to run back to our camp, A loud thud and explosion stopped our tracks._

 _And the next thing happened was that Kimizuki is fighting against a High-ranked Vampire._

 _Mitsuba and Yoichi are against the common Vampires._

 _I suddenly alerted my grip on my demon sword when someone approached me._

 _ **"Yuu..."** he exclaimed._

 _ **"Mika!"** I replied._

 _I was about to run towards him when I heard a scream that put me to a stop._

 _A scream that made even my heart stop._

 _A scream that sounds familiar._

 _A voice that belongs to the person who became really precious to me._

 _ **"SHINOA!!"** I shouted running towards her direction._

 _A vampire noble had her pinned down on the ground._

 _I caught a glimpse of the bite she took from that bastard._

 _I can see her trying to face at me smiling using her usual grin yet in a painful way. **"Yuu-sa...san, You ha..have to live."**_

 _I tried myself not to cry and run as fast as I could to reach out to her._

 _But then I was too late._

 _Everything fell apart in me when I saw closed her eyes._

 _Everything fell apart in me when I remembered her promises._

 _It will never be fullfiled by anyone-Only Her._

 _And it became the Blood Promise..._


	2. Chapter 1: The Lavender haired Girl

**I do not own, Owari no Seraph and it's characters. More power to it's creator!**

 **WARNING: YuuNoa VS. MikaNoa**

 **The Lavender-haired Girl**

 **(Chapter 1)**

I was staring at my window pane as the sun starts to rise above.

It's been 3 years since I came in this prefecture.

It's been 3 years since I left the Vampire City, leaving my family behind.

The Family who I just recently shared happy short moments yet means so much to me.

I slap my cheeks and stood up. I better get change and head to class If I don't want to get late.

When I got out in that place that very night, I was found by Guren, sobbing in the cold snow.

Guren told me, I should join the Vampire Extermination group in their company, The Moon Demon.

It was not easy trying to forget what had happened that night. The memory keeps haunting me, still fresh in my mind giving me nightmares sometime in the night.

But I hang on to what I'm holding. Myself.

In fact, I still want to live. And I must live for me to get revenge to those bastards who killed my beloved family.

For me to become stronger so that sooner I can fulfill my revenge to those Vampires, I decided to join the Vampire extermination group.

I thought after I said that, I can start do trainings and stuff like holding a knife or maybe a gun.

But for the past 3 years, I haven't seen Guren!!!

And right now, I am already sitting in a wooden chair listening to somekind of boring lesson in this shitty classroom!!

Joining the Vampire Extermination group, does he mean to study?!!

 **"Damn! That Guren! I'm gonna kick his ass If i got to see him again. Tss."** I said, clicking my tongue.

What the hell am I doing here for Pete's sake!!?

I should be killing Vampires right now!! Who care's about books and school stuff when there maybe vampires outside those massive gates luring and hunting their prey!!

 **"Ne, Perhaps you're thinking that studying is boring right? You prefer to be sent out on a mission to kill vampires, right? Yuu-san~"** I turned to face at the back and saw a Lavender-haired girl with cashew nut brown eyes smiling at me.

It's a good thing that our teacher left us already, leaving only hand-outs for us to sign.

I narrowed my eyebrows at her. **"Who are you?"** I asked. **"Why do you know my name?"**

She took a pen and started writing something in her notebook and then she raise it so that I could read what she just wrote.

 _Shinoa Hiiragi is thy name~_

 _Guren-chusa asked me to keep an eye on you. So basically, you should follow what I say._

 **"Shinoa Hiiragi.."** I said as I take a look on her and was embarrased to see her smiling at me already. No, I mean. She's grinning!!

 **"My! My! Do you perhaps,like my name, Yuu-san~?"**

I turned to look away. What's with this Lavender-haired girl?

She's weird.

Wait.

Did she just wrote, Guren-chusa??

 **"Hey, Did you mean Guren?! That dark blue-headed Guren?!"** I asked.

She didn't seem surprised by my reaction, instead she nodded and still wearing her weird-teasing smile.

I arched an eyebrow. **"What the hell?! Where is he?! I've got something to say to him."** That stupid Guren!

She stands up as if she heard nothing and exclaimed. **"I bet that idiot will come and find me. Please tell him, stay away from me not until he makes friends in school and understand team work."** she turned to face me again and pose a smile. **"That's what Guren-chusa said."**

I screamed in frustration and tap my hands in my desk angrily.

 **"That bastard! This is not even a training!! I should be fighting Vampires out there! Not playing student!!"**

What the heck is that Guren up to!!?

What the hell does he mean by making friends?!!

What the fvck?!

 **"Now~ Now~ Yuu-san~, please calm down. You don't know what you're saying. Being out there is dangerous. If you don't have a weapon, you might end up getting killed by the vampires."** she said.

I remembered that very day.

That cruel day where Akane and the kids where killed in just a snap with just one vampire.

Where Mika was attacked and that vampire pierce his stomach.

That bloody day where in my two eyes..I witnessed my beloved family get killed and I was there.

Crying because I don't know what to do.

I was there...

I was there standing like a coward.

I walked closer towards her and looked fiercely into her brown eyes.

I don't know but once I take a look into her eyes, I can see something strange in her.

I can see... I don't know..It's just there's something and I don't know what it is.

She didn't flinch nor did she seem afraid when I git closer to her.

I glared at her for her to think that I'm a guy and that should make her realize that I'm more stronger than her and that she should be afraid of me.

 **"You don't know...You don't know anything..everything.."**

I was stunned when she smiled at me.

Giving me a slight chill in the back of my neck.

She's smiling but there's something in her smile that i can't fathom in words.

And I did not expect that. I thought she might be afraid of me now, but then I was wrong.

She looks back at me and says **"Maybe..maybe you're right. I don't know you, Yuu-san. I don't know anything and everything about you but one things for sure..."** she smiled again, leaving me and my heart thumping hard inside my chest. **"I'm just here, if you need my help."** then she left.

I don't know what just happened.

I touched my chest and felt the fast thumping of my heart.

What the hell did just happen?


	3. Chapter 2: Friends Part 1

I do not own, Owari no Seraph and it's characters. More power to it's creator!

WARNING: YuuNoa VS. MikaNoa

 **Friends** **Part 1**

 **(Chapter 2)**

 **"Say, Why do I have to follow your orders?!"** I asked the short girl whose standing in front of me, grinning from ear to ear.

It's been 3 weeks when I met Shinoa Hiiragi.

She's different than other girls and the thing I would describe her is that she's weird. Really weird.

She always tease me with her devilish yet smirking smile.

I hate how she can do things like that to me but I got a hang of it now since I don't have a choice.

I actually had fun being around her even if she annoys me.

 **"Oh My, Yuu-san~ You're complaining to your superior now?"** Tsk! I rolled my eyes at her. Superior!? She's not even a superior to me! Look at her height.

Pfft! I want to laugh realizing what I think but I didn't instead I exasperately walked towards her so that I could stand beside her in the railings.

 **"Ne, Yuu-san, Have you ever wonder why the World became like this?"** she asked. Her serious face, wondering the silent scenery.

Wind blew from nowhere, leaving her lavender hair flowing with a ribbon clipped in it.

The ruined buildings and dirty environment from where we're looking at right now, it was so silent. I couldn't even picture the World in the past where it's still in peace and haven't been destroyed by the Vampires.

Somehow, I forgot about the old days. Looking at the scenery up above here. The World is slowly shattering.

 **"I don't."** i replied silently still looking at the destroyed buildings below us.

 **"Maybe the Heavens punished us, Humans."**

 **"Don't be crazy. Are those filthy Vampires from Heaven then?"**

She turned to face at me and I didn't expect it.

She wore her usual grin yet her eyes.

Her eyes are still the same the first time I met her.

I don't know what emotions she hid from those eyes of hers.

All I can see is sadness and I wonder why?

She's always teasing me and smiling at me.

But her cashmere-brown eyes says different.

 **"Moww~ Yuu-san~ Stop staring at me. It's embarassing~"** great. I take back the words i just thought about her. She's still the Shinoa I knew from those 3 weeks.

Scratched that. 3 weird weeks, it is.

 **"Tsk! You're so annoying!! I'm outta here! I still need to find that bastard Guren!"** i snapped and turn back from her.

 _ **"Ne, Yuu-san~ I spot some problem over there."**_ she said while pointing the area below from the railings. If I'm not mistaken, it's on the 3rd floor of the building.

I get back to where she's standing and focus on the area she just pointed at using her index finger.

There was a boy who's being bullied surrounded by a bunch of bastard-looking students.

Just that?

For God's sake! He's a damned guy and he let himself get bullied?!

Now that's being a coward.

 **"And Yuu-san being the Hero, saves the day~"** she suddenly exclaimed, grinning at me again. Is she always like this? Tsk.

I glared at her. " **Why would I save that stupid coward? He let his self get bullied. He should've fought. He's not a kid anymore."** I grunt.

As i was about to twist the door knob I hault to a stop when she spoke again. **Perhaps, you're the coward, Ne, Yuu-san?~"**

I turned to face her and I expect that she would be smiling at me but then I was wrong.

I sighed. I felt defeated and cursed her under my breath.

She's annoying and weird. But at the same time, fun to be with.

What the hell is wrong with this girl?

I walked down the stairs towards the stupid boy whose being bullied.

And I kept on asking myself, why do I have to do this?!

It's none of my business and I don't want to waste time saving some ass out there!

When I arrived at the 3rd floor, I immediately spotted a boy with a brown curly hair. His features is somekind of a lost kid waiting for his Momma to come back for him since his eyes are big just like girls mostly has.

There where two boys taller than him with a smug smile plastered on their bastard-looking faces.

 **"Oi, Yoichi. Where's the money that we borrowed from you?"** said the first guy.

 **"Don't tell us that you forgot to bring money, Kid. You already used that alibi last week."** then the second guy continued.

So the one being bullied is called Yoichi.

I cast a glance at him and yeah, I swear I can see from here how his sweat run down from his forehead.

I might as well think that maybe later he will wet his pants off and I just hope he won't.

 **"I..I don't have any money o..on me."** he stuttered. He looked like he was about to have a diarrhea. His face says it all. He was afraid.

Then the two guys laughed but the first guy exclaimed. **"You kidding me?** " before those bullies snap, I revealed myself to them, walking with a slow pace while my hands are still inside my pockets.

 **"Hey! What are you doing?!"** i exclaimed. What the hell did I just do?!

Stepping into this stupid situation?!

The two guys glared at me. **"Shut up, Kid. It's none of your concern."** said the forst bully.

 **"We'll just give this brat a little lesson. Hahaha!"** the second bully exclaimed.

Yep. It's really none of my business.

I looked at the boy named Yoichi whose hands are now trembling I just couldn't leave him be.

Seeing him in the state like that reminds me of myself before I arrived here.

It reminds me how weak I am. It reminds me how stupid I am for not fighting back-to protect my Family.

I sighed. This should be my first step in my revenge with those filthy vampires.

Fight...

I should Fight back.

I kicked the nearby table and the first bully was hit by it.

 **"What the fvck?! Did you just hit me?!"**

I turned my head to see the surprised face of Yoichi and let out a smirk on my face. **"Hell yeah! My veins are pumping since I can't fight vampires, might as well use my fist to break your damn faces!"** I shout.

 **"Why you!!"** The first bully started running towards my direction bringing a single bat on his hands.

Shit! A baseball bat?!

I pointed at the bat that he's holding while walking backwards. **"What the? I didn't see that thing coming, dude!"**

He swing the bat aiming to hit me but luckily I was faster than him. And ran towards an empty classroom.

 **"Damn!"** he angrily said. **"Hit that bastard!"** he demanded to his partner which is the second bully.

Before he could hit me with a chair, i threw a handfull of chalk dust to his face leaving him coughing for air.

 **"Is it tasty?"** I asked the second bully and laughed hard.

 **"Hey, Yuu-san!"** I stopped laughing and glance at Shinoa who just arrived. **"Yuu-san, I never said that you could fight. This is badnews to Guren-chusa."** she pouted while looking at the second bully who still can't stop coughing hard.

 **"Can't help it. It's not like I'm the bad guy here."** I replied and turned to Yoichi whose hands are still trembling.

 **"Hey."** i said.

He blinked twice first before facing at me. **"Ye..yes?"**

I furrowed ky eyebrows. **"Nevermind. Let's just get out of here."** I was about to head out first and yet I was wondering why I didn't hear the voice of Shinoa again?

I looked around the empty classroom and realized that the first bully is not there.

Then suddenly me and Yoichi heard a faint scream from above the building.

It was just a faint scream but I knew that voice.

The silly voice of the weird girl who always annoys me everyday when I arrived here.

 **"Shit!!"**


	4. Chapter 3: Friends Part 2

I do not own, Owari no Seraph and it's characters. More power to it's creator!

WARNING: YuuNoa VS. MikaNoa

Friends Part **2**

(Chapter 3)

"SHIT!" I cursed under my breath. Those two bullies better not be doing something bad to Shinoa!

Or else I can't forgive myself.

While running...my mind went back to what happened in the past.

It's like it reminded me on that very moment where my family was killed in front of me AGAIN and I...I didn't do anything to save them.

I let the vampires kill them.

I let the vampires take them away from me.

And it's all my fault.

"He..hey. I..I think they went upstairs!" My thoughts came back and I was surprised when I saw the kid that I saved earlier beside me, running as well.

Why am I running again?

Oh great!! It's Shinoa!!

"Hey buddy! You stay behind me. I need you to back me up if anything might come up at me. We have to save Shinoa."

He nodded. "Yeah. I got it."

Okay. Might as well use my moves in my secret training. Hell yeah, I don't just sit and relax in the classroom while in class! Whenever I have free time, I do basic training inside my room!

Damn that Guren. He better be telling me good news once he finally shows up to me.

"Kyaaaa!" I heard Shinoa screamed so I hurriedly kicked the door leaving it open wide.

I was on my fighting position when I saw the bully struggle Shinoa's hair.

"Hey! Stop it dude! You're hurting her!" I shout angrily.

"So what! I would've never done this if you did not interfere with us!" The first bully spit saliva in the floor. "You even hurt my twin brother!"

"Oh my~ so that guy you're with is your twin? I never knew since I thought he's a walking blackboard and you...you're a disaster itself." Shinoa suddenly exclaimed while grinning.

What the hell? She's still grinning with her situation like that?

"What the fvck! Shut up b*tch!" The bully angrily snapped at Shinoa.

He threw Shinoa into the railings leaving her arms badly hurt.

"What the hell!!" I also snapped and was about to punch the bastard when suddenly I felt a chill run down my spine.

I felt goosebumps all over my body.

In by peripheral vision, Yoichi, the guy i saved earlier also froze from his spot.

Even though Shinoa was not that very far from me, I kinda heard her whispered.."Shi-chan.."

And then out of the blue there was a huge black aura and fog. It engulfed around Shinoa.

It alarmed my senses. It was somekind of a demonic ambiance. It might harm her.

"SHINOA!" I shouted. I can't even move my body because the black fog itself creeps my being.

I heard a sudden laughter and then there I saw Shinoa, her wounded arm seems okay and she's holding a huge scythe.

Where did that scythe come from?

I eyed the scythe that she's holding and was surprised to see a demon face smiling rather sheepishly at me.

What the hell is that thing?

"You...you belong to the Moon Demon Squad!!" The first bully nervously said while pointing at Shinoa.

I even saw his pointer finger trembling.

"My! My~ How rude of you for hurting me without knowing who I am~" Shinoa happily replied and reverted her gaze on me.

"Yuu-san,meet Shi-chan, my cursed gear. Isn't he wonderful?"

"Cursed gear?" Did she mean that huge black scythe she was holding?

"Ahh, that..that's the weapon being used to exterminate vampires." Yoichi behind my back suddenly exclaimed to me.

Hearing it from Yoichi and seeing it live from Shinoa, I felt rather excited.

"A weapon to kill vampires! Wow! That's awesome!" I grinned. "Hey Shinoa! Can I borrow your scythe for a while? We still have business with this bully right? Can I at least try swinging it?"

Shinoa laughed while Yoichi is getting nervous. "Hihihi~ Good idea!"

"Wa..wait!! I'm sorry!! I won't ever do it again!" The bully plead.

"Oh really? Do you swear not to bother Yoichi again?" I asked.

He crossed his both palms in front of his chest and cried. "YES!! I'M SO SORRY!! I WILL NEVER DO IT EVER AGAIN!!"

Shinoa's cursed gear suddenly spread more black fog to the boy that made him run so fast it's like he's in the sprinting team eager to run as fast as he could to the finishing line while still saying the word 'sorry' all over again.

What an idiot!

"Thank you, Shi-chan." Shinoa whispered to her cursed gear and the black fog disappeared, leaving a tiny black key in Shinoa's hand.

I moved closer to her and was about to touch the key when she stopped me.

"Oops~ I dare you not to touch it, Yuu-san~"

I furrowed my eyebrow. "Why? I thought I already asked permission of you to let me borrow your weapon. It won't take long, Shinoa. Just a sec."

She laughed at me.

"What?! Why are you laughing? You're teasing me again, Shinoa! I'm not kidding here! Lemme just borrow your scythe for a while."

"Neither do I, Yuu-san." She replied. "Guren-chusa was right, you still have a lot of things to learn."

"Wait. What?! Now you're mentioning Guren?!"

Shinoa paid no attention to my tantrums and went to say Hello to Yoichi.

This girl really annoys me!

But before Shinoa left me tagging Yoichi all along with her she said while smiling.. "Yuu-san, congrats on passing this test and for making a friend aside from me! Wait for my announcement tomorrow! Bye~"

I sighed irritatedly at the sight of her back slowly backing away from my spot.

She's really weird and annoying to the core!


	5. Chapter4:CursedGear

I do not own, Owari no Seraph and it's characters. More power to it's creator!

WARNING: YuuNoa VS. MikaNoa 

**Cursed Gear**

(Chapter 4)

 **"Is everyone here already?"** Shinoa asked using her usual tone.

I can't stop but be curious of what she's up to.

She even bring Yoichi and someone who looks like a telephone pole with matching pink hair along.

What game does she plan to do again?

 **"What are you planning again, Shinoa?"** I tiredly asked her.

She chuckled a bit. **"Moww~ Yuu-san! You think this is one of my pranks again? Pfft!"**

I rolled my eyes. **"Yeah. Yeah. Just get to the point."** I sat on the stairs and stared on the black door in front of us. **"What are we doing here anyway?"**

 **"Tss. A hot headed idiot and a clumsy kid. Why am I being here too."** I heard the telephone pole guy said.

 **"What did you just say, glasses- pole?!"** I glared.

 **"Do you wanna have a go huh? Black haired-shortie?!"**

 **"You bet!!"** We were about to fight when Yoichi stood between us.

 **"Guys! Guys! Coo..cool down! We shouldn't be making noises here!"** Yoichi nervously said while looking back from me and to the other guy.

I tsk-ed. **"He was the one who started it."**

I heard the glasses-pole tsk-ed too.

 **"And yet you where the one who get pissed first, hot head."**

 **"Moww~ You guys should stop that. Besides, you should be thanking me for bringing you three here."** Shinoa said.

 **"But this is not a place where you can just play off all you want. Right, Yoichi?"** Shinoa smirked at Yoichi, and that made him nod a couple of times.

I sighed. Feeling defeated. **"So, what are we really doing here? If there's nothing to do then I better go on my way."**

 **"Yuu-san, you're no fun. And here I thought you'll be excited to be here knowing that this is the place where you can choose your very own cursed gear."** Shinoa acts like a lost puppy.

I stared at her for a moment and was out of words from what I heard.

 **"Finally, I can be in the Moon Demon Squad now."** Said the glasses-pole beside me.

 **"Easy there, Kimizuki-kun. You're not there yet."** Shinoa replied.

Ah. So glasses-pole's name is Kimizuki.

 **"Wait, so you're telling us to choose our cursed gear now?!"** I bulged my eyeballs at Shinoa. My body feels excitement again. **"What are we waiting for?! Let get inside!!"**

 **"Yuu..Yuu-san, you can't just go inside without someone who already has an experience using a cursed gear yet. It mi..might put you in harm."** Yoichi suddenly exclaimed.

But right before I turned the knob of the black door in front of us, someone exclaimed.

 **"Exactly as what Saotome Yoichi says."** I turned my head back and saw the guy whom I waited for months!

 **"Bastard Guren!!"** I run towards him and was about to punch his face when he blocked my fist, twirl it and kick my ass, leaving me kissing the dirty floor.

I could hear Shinoa's chuckles that made me blush from embarassment. I stand up as fast as I could and growled.

 **"What the hell Guren!! What took you so long to show up!! I've been waiting for damn months! You said you're going to teach me to kill those fvckin' vampires and yet you put me in a classroom to study?!!"** If only I could exhale fire, maybe my nostrils already did.

 **"This is not the time to talk about such childish things, brat."** Guren looks at me,seriously.

 **"I told Shinoa to bring the three of you here to choose your own Cursed gears."** He pointed at me, reminding me to shut up.

I roll my eyes and instead fold my arms in front of my chest.

 **"Choosing your own Cursed gears is not easy, since you'll be dealing demons that lives on that certain weapon."** He eyed me. **"Not just that, you'll also be dealing YOUR VERY OWN DEMON...inside of you."**

 **"Uh..umm excuse me Lt. Colonel Guren..what will happen to us if we're not able to deal with the demon of the cursed gear that we..we chose?"**

Shinoa suddenly hop from where she's sitting and looks straight to the three of us and smiled.

 **. "You'll be possessed by that demon. And when I say possessed, that means we have no choice but to KILL YOU so you won't havoc any further.. So Yoichi-san, Kimizuki-kun and Yuu-san~ Good luck on taming your chosen partner~"** Shinoa giggled.

Guren sighed at her. **"What did I tell you, Shinoa? Stop teasing everyone around you. "**

 **"Oops~ I almost forgot that you're still there Guren-chusa~ and I was just telling them the truth~"**

Guren tiredly looks at her. **"I'll be dealing with them today so just rest up in your dorm room. Report back to me, tomorrow."**

Shinoa salutes to Guren. **"Aye~ Aye. Sir yes Sir!"** She replied and then turned to face me and smiled. **"Goodluck, Yuu-san~"** and there she left with Guren only to accompany us in our activity today.

 **"Tss, that brat."** I heard Guren whispered and opened the black door.

I pushed away all the disturbing thoughts I had as well as Shinoa's teasing smile and grinned ear to ear as I follow Guren entering the black room.

Hell yeah!

Time to choose my very own cursed gear!

It's time to kill some vampires!!

 _ON SHINOA's SIDE~_

 **"Hahh, at last I can be alone again~"** I happily jumped on my bed with my uniform still on.

It was a very tiring day today even if I didn't do much.

Just smiling here and there is so tiring to me.

Not to mention saying jokes and even laughing.

" _Are you still tired from smiling and laughing now a days?"_

Shi-chan spoke in my mind.

I turned to face my mirror beside my bed.

There I saw Shi-chan behind me.

 **"Do you think I would be lying to you, Shi-chan?"** I replied not batting an eye away from him.

I saw him smirked a bit and caress my lavender hair.

 _"Liar.."_

And then he disappeard suddenly, leaving me alone again in my room.

I stared at the ceiling.

 **"I'm not a liar, Shi-chan..It's true, this smile and laughter of mine is a wall that no one can ever break...no one can ever tell how much pain and loneliness I have...not until you came."**

I whispered and closed my eyes, hoping I could wake up from this dream...from this lonely dream of mine.


End file.
